Her Greatest Sin
by UmbraScriptor
Summary: One night, a thousand years ago, Princess Luna committed a crime considered so heinous, few could believe she could do it at all. Only two ponies know the truth, Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna. This is a recounting the events of that night, as dictated by Princess Luna herself. A work in progress, check back for changes.


Her Greatest Sin

Luna sat atop her balcony, staring out into the moonlit night. The moon was high in the sky, and a soft breeze blew through the air, carrying the scents of the night. Her mane flowed in the breeze as silently she cast her spell. All about the castle, the guard's eyes drooped as they fought a sudden drowsiness that overcame them. Slowly each guard slumped to the floor, lost in their dreams as Luna smiled softly. She looked to the moon, marveling in it's beauty. Her horn flashed brightly once, and then went dull.

"It's time, little ones."

As the words left her lips, the breeze died away, leaving only the still air and the quiet night. She turned her eyes to the town of Ponyville, where everypony was tucked into bed, dreaming their sweet dreams under her watch. The moon's light began to brighten, and the few scattered clouds in the sky departed as if beckoned by some unseen master. Luna shut her eyes as a low fog overcame the sleepy town. It curled through alleys and flowed down the streets, as if in search of something. As the fog covered the town, Luna lifted her head to the sky, and began to sing.

_Come little children, I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children, the time's come to play_

_Here in my Garden of Shadows_

As the sweet sound echoed in the night, the fog began to form around the doors of certain homes. Inside, young foals tossed and turned, lost in a maze of dreams. Quietly, doors clicked open and the sound of Luna's beautiful voice fell upon their ears. Each foal in turn settled down as her image filled their heads, beckoning them to her.

_Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children, for life is this way_

_Murdering Beauty and Passions_

The fog traveled through the house, surrounding the foals as they slept. It lifted them silently into the air, causing some to stir lightly before settling once more. Slowly, they were carried out of their homes, to join other foals as they were stolen from their beds. The fog carried them slowly down the road and off to the outskirts of town, and no pony was any wiser. And through it all, Luna continued her beautiful song.

_Hush now dear children, it must be this way_

_Too weary of life and deceptions_

_Rest now my children, for soon we'll away_

_Into the Calm and the Quiet_

As the foals lay secure in their dreams, the fog carried them into the Everfree forest. One by one, each foal was lost in the impenetrable darkness the filled the dangerous forest. Soon, the foals and the fog were gone, lost now to the world forever more. As the moon dimmed, and the clouds returned, Luna brought her deathly sweet melody to a close.

_Come little children, I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children, the time's come to play_

_Here in my Garden of Shadows_

Luna opened her eyes, smiled to herself. She stared at the moon as clouds began to cover its beautiful light. She felt something cold clutch her heart, and she felt a familiar presence surround her.

"I did the right thing, didn't I?"

For a moment there was silence. Then, out of the air came a soft, malevolent voice.

_Yes, sweet Luna. There was no other way._

"The foals will be safe now, right?"

_Yes. The world and its ugliness shall not harm them ever again._

"That's wonderful, my friend…" She felt that cold feeling spread over her, and slowly she began to change. She grew taller, her mane grew longer, and her horn grew sharper.

"What happens now?"

When the answer came, it no longer came from the air, but instead from her own mouth.

"Now, sweet little Luna, we bring eternal night upon those who would harm others, and show them the true meaning of darkness."

_Yes. You were always so strong, my friend. But what of my sister?_

"She will suffer with all the rest. She allowed them to harm others. We must protect them all, even from her."

_But… But…_

She felt herself slipping as this new presence gained control of her body and mind. First went her hooves, then her body, followed by her neck, then her head, and finally her mind.

"Rest, Luna. You have done your part. No I must do mine."

_Nightmare… Moon…_

She felt the last of herself fade, and only this new presence remained. Years later, she would awake to the stern stare of her elder sister, the weight of her sins hanging heavy from her heart. Though her sister was kind and understanding, and though she gained forgiveness from all the residents of Equestria, her heart was always heavy with the memories of those foals, lost to the world forever more.


End file.
